parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Teacup
'Teacup '''is the talented pooch of Belle's, whom she met when Belle was out in the Village Square one day and she happened to see Teacup balancing apples on her head to entertain everyone. Bio Appearance Teacup is a brown-blond colored Cavalier King Charles Spaniel with white on her face and paws. Her cheeks and nose are pink, while her eyes are bright green. Her ears are brown and she has two single curls of bangs, while her tail is bright gold and very long and curly, matching the fur at her neck and chest. Teacup wears a gold crown with a pink rose in the center, a pearl necklace with many pink gems and a big pink rose, and a pink glittering ribbon on her tail. Personality ''While she loves to entertain the crowds with her neat tricks, Teacup is a total girly-girl who loves to spend her time shopping. She knows just the right accessory to compliment each and every outfit and every occasion, and adores her pair of glamorous sunglasses. Quotes *''"Would you help me get ready for the royal dog show?"'' (Getting Bathed and Blow Dried) * "'' * ''" * "'' ''(Getting groomed and trimmed) * "'' * ''" * "'' * ''" (Getting Fed) * "'' * ''(Eating a bone) " * (Eating a chew-bone) " * (Eating a dog treat) " * (Eating a green bone) " (Getting Dressed) * " * Merchandise *Furry Tail Friends: Teacup. Comes with magenta brush and pink furry tail. *Palace Pets Carriage toy. Comes with the carriage, Teacup, a pair of pink translucent sunglasses, a magenta shawl/dress, and a two piece tea set. * Fashion Tails * Ornament * Build-A-Bear * Glitter and Glitz Plush * Plush Toy * Wristwatch Trivia *Out of all the pets, Teacup's merchandise has had the most incorrect comparisons to the artwork. *In the Palace Pets App, her pawprint is on her left hind leg. *She enjoys tea parties. *She can play the harp. *She appeared in Whisker Haven Episode: Whoop-de-Doo! and will hopefully make more appearances in other episodes, that will be made as well. *She's gonna make her cameo in Whisker Haven Tales soon and will hopefully make more cameos in other episodes, that will be made as well. Gallery: TeacupBelle.png TeacupCarriage.png TeacupFurryTail.png 2723292cc8f3dee4b317df6db65035f3821ae67c.png Teacup01.png Teacup 7.png|Teacup's Story Part 1 Teacup2.png|Teacup's Story Part 2 Teacup's Story Part 3.png|Teacup's Story Part 3 Teacup.jpg|Teacup's Chapter Book Disney-Princess-Palace-Pets-disney-princess-34879142-320-480.jpg Teacup 1.png Teacup 6.png|In the picture you'll see Lefou Teacup 2.png Teacup 3.png Teacup 4.png Teacup 5.png pets15.png 21770_21722_21728_20401_20401x.jpg|Build-A-Bear Teacup Teacup 8.png Teacup 9.png Teacup 10.png Teacup 11.png 51o6bBRJt3L.jpg|Teacup's Touch and Feel Book imagesIL209R32.jpg Teacup 12.png|In Her New Outfit 200px-Palace_Pets_-_Teacup.png belle_teacup.png teacup02.png|Teacup's Book Version teacuplacecircle.png teacuppillow.png tumblr_mymi00q5PZ1qg2i2lo8_1280.jpg 175f0e172dface95fb7f9550433587e85faf0712.jpg 81V+lqN1KnL._SL1500_.jpg|Fashion Tails: Teacup character_palacepets_teacup_52e7dde3.jpeg|Teacup from Whisker Haven 55175bc5e3c0b46071e7c987fb043a74.jpg disney_palace-pet_teacup_roxo-7017-0-73665200-1418184102.jpg disney_palace-pet_teacup-belle_roxo-7018-0-57600600-1418184053.jpg palace_pets_teacup.gif teacup.gif|Clipart of Teacup tumblr_ns7vs8RjzP1tte2igo1_540.jpg tumblr_myfv944VcI1qkhhhso4_250.jpg Teacup3.png|In her new outfit 2 Teacup's look.png|In her original outfit hqdefault-21.jpg maxresdefault-4.jpg 8358357_Z.jpg Teacup's Portrait With Belle.png|Teacup's Portrait With Belle Teacup's Portrait With Belle 2.png|Teacup's Portrait With Belle 2 a6125959b67963f9044a1a9c20c0dacf.jpg|Teacup's Portrait With Belle 3 open-uri20150608-749-1owl0c0_b64d1c5d.jpeg Teacup chapter.png Unknown111.jpeg|Teacup Ornament teacup-harp.png teacup-squirrel.png 41E-JdApIlL.jpg|Glitter and Glitz Teacup 31G+o-AAYKL.jpg|Plush Teacup 41aDk0L+CHL.jpg 41muhN3VlkL.jpg 51142984.jpg|Teacup Wristwatch 20edea44cc37890bd838445ffe1bb7d8.jpg 6adda397f95c24caf58ed35a9343b4cf.jpg|In her new outfit 3 Belleteacup.png Partyteacup.png Teacup_puppy.png Teacuppaw.png teacupname.png teacupname2.png belle_teacupflwrcircle.png teacup_cup.png teacuphead.png whteacup.png 91nQYrkUaxL.jpg 18582557_1363521433733089_8214347698980253214_n.jpg Disney-Princess-Palace-Pets-Sticker-Collection--43.jpg Disney-Princess-Palace-Pets-Sticker-Collection--44.jpg Disney-Princess-Palace-Pets-Sticker-Collection--45.jpg Disney-Princess-Palace-Pets-Sticker-Collection--46.jpg Disney-Princess-Palace-Pets-Sticker-Collection--47.jpg Disney-Princess-Palace-Pets-Sticker-Collection--48.jpg Disney-Princess-Palace-Pets-Sticker-Collection--51.jpg Disney-Princess-Palace-Pets-Sticker-Collection--52.jpg Disney-Princess-Palace-Pets-Sticker-Collection--53.jpg Disney-Princess-Palace-Pets-Sticker-Collection--54.jpg Disney-Princess-Palace-Pets-Sticker-Collection--55.jpg Disney-Princess-Palace-Pets-Sticker-Collection--56.jpg Disney-Princess-Palace-Pets-Sticker-Collection--57.jpg Disney-Princess-Palace-Pets-Sticker-Collection--58.jpg Disney-Princess-Palace-Pets-Sticker-Collection--59.jpg Disney-Princess-Palace-Pets-Sticker-Collection--60.jpg Disney-Princess-Palace-Pets-Sticker-Collection--97.jpg Teacup's Bath.png|Teacup Getting Bathed Teacup Wet.png|Teacup Dripping Wet Teacup Blown.png|Teacup Getting Hair Blown Brush Teacup.png|Brush Teacup's Fur Trim Teacup.png|Give Teacup a Haircut Feed Teacup.png|Feed Teacup Dress Teacup.png|Dress Up Teacup Category:Dogs Category:Pets Category:Characters Category:Girls Category:Brown Category:White Category:Gold Category:Pink Category:Beauty and the beast Category:Orange Category:Females Category:Beauty & the Beast Category:Movies Category:Pets With Playsets Category:Belle Category:Whisker Haven Characters Category:Yellow Category:Green eyes Category:Flowers Category:Necklace Category:Hazel Eyes Category:Puppies Category:Spaniels Category:Girly Girls Category:Pretty Girls